


Rainy Days

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a great appreciation for a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Sam stood in the open doorway of her townhouse and watched the rain come down. She supposed she shouldn't be happy about ruining their plans for a picnic. Now they would curl up in front of the fireplace, she'd sip wine, he'd drink beer, and enjoy being together. She could wish for more rainy days if they ended up like this. They had so little time together they had to take their time where they could find it.

"Sam…"

She turned and saw him sitting in a nest of pillows in front of the fire and smiled. She loved rainy days.


End file.
